gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Abnormal (series)
Abnormal is an adventure series currently in production, that was created by Matt Logan. It's current plan is a trilogy, each with a different genre, or subgenre. It's first entry is currently being written, under the working title, Serenity. The series is currently underdoing a vast re-writing. Entries *''Serenity'' - Political thriller/Mystery novella. **''Episode of Molly'' - Short story, prequel to Serenity *''Folly'' - Political thriller/Action-adventure novella. *''Odyssey'' - Neo-Western Locations *Athens - Capital of Eirene *Charon - City-State in Hades, considered to be the birthplace of Jupiterism *Soul - City-State in Hades, technologically advanced city due to it being untouched by conflicts on the continent, nicknamed "The slice of Orion pie on Hades' soil." By tourists. Setting The primary setting of the Abnormalverse are three main continents, Eirene, a modern-esq society, with technology a few years more advanced than ours, namely, holographic displays, and cyborg servants. Orion, a futuristic country which is ruled under a Communistic society, and Hades, which is a more "last century" setting, with dated technology. Eirene and Hades run under a "City-State" system, each city operating under it's own laws and regulations, Eirene has no cities operating under communist or dictator philosophies, however, Hades has several City-States which operate under communist rule, and Krocylea, it's capital city operates under a fascist government. The Overseers operate as the police of the world, and the military, often taking up the load in conflicts across the globe. A prime example of this is The Spartan War, a decade-long conflict which saw the recruitment of several characters, including Troy, Emily Thárros, Maria Altheta, and Sal Passow. They're often criticized for their lack of attention in Hades, specifically the Wildlands, and Krocylea, as many citizens have cried out for help, and received no help. The Blue Rose is a faction residing in the mountains of Hades, comprised solely of Abnormalities. In the century before Serenity, they were a revered people, but after several mishaps, including a failed prevention of an assassination, the untold casualties when trying to stop Collis in his quest for power, and their choosing of sides in the Spartan War, they've fallen out of positive opinion with the public. Timeline * Age 0 - The Gods cut off all communication with humanity, Oracles lose their powers for ten years, or their predictions veer into alternate timelines, leading to false predictions. Thousands panic, riots ensue. * Age 5 - The governments enact the One Government system, abolishing and replacing the City-State system. * Age 204 - The Kuriakos rally the people against Abnormalities, namely the Mages and Oracles who acted as the in-betweens or messengers to the Gods. The 66th King enacted the "Great Abnormal Purge", leading to the deaths of hundreds of thousands of people. * Age 205 - Orion splits from Eirene, not wanting to be associated with the Purge. Many Abnormalities and scientists flee after the split. * Age 206 - The King is assassinated, the government re-works the system, reverts back to the City-State system, and provides recovery aid to surviving Abnormals. * Age 207 - The Blue Rose is formed. * Age 508 - The land of Hades beings to be colonized. * Age 777 - The Mages of the Blue Rose begin their crafting experiments. * Age 782 - The Trinity Ring (Also known as The Ring of the Gods) is created, and split into three, the red ring is gifted to Athens' Governor Aaron, the blue ring is gifted to the King of Sparta Pierre Prépō, while the white ring is kept within the Blue Rose. The Mages continue their experiments. * Age 1200 - Monster attacks greaten in Hades, militias formed to combat the beasts. * Age 1245 - The Overseers are formed. * Age 1804 Gwydion Aldrich is promoted to Master rank of the Blue Rose, chooses to stay with the Bureau in Hades, namely the Sparta chapter. * Age 1822 - Collis begins his hunt for "The Seven" devices created by the Order of Mages. * Age 1829 - Collis finishes the collection, The Blue Rose begins actively fighting him to prevent more casualties. * Age 1831 - Collis begins looking for the Trinity Ring. Collis is killed by his wife Helena by stabbing him in the chest. It's reported instead that Gwydion killed the mad man in a duel, Helena is convicted to prison for association with Collis. * Age 1862 - The Spartan War/The Spartan Conflict begins. * Age 1872 - The Spartan War concludes. * Age 1873 - Sparta is turned into a "Prison State." * Age 1885 - Katherine arrives in Athens. Characters Protagonists #Katherine Thárros - Age 19, Pure-blood Abnormality, student and part-time vigilante. Primary protagonist of the series. #Troy Pistós - Age 39, "Warrior" Abnormality, Private Detective of the Overseers, ex-soldiers. Secondary protagonist of the series. #Maria Altheta - Age 36, Human, former Field Medic, currently a Vestal. Secondary character. #Jessica Ravel /Cypher - Age 19, Human, "Professional" Thief, serves as a friendly rival to Katherine. Secondary protagonist. #Sal Passow - Age 38, Warrior Abnormal, mercenary, ex-Overseer. Serves as a secondary protagonist. #Gwydion Aldrich.- Age ???, Mage Abnormality, Head of The Blue Rose, and former teacher to Molly Thárros . Serves as a secondary character, and mentor to Katherine. Antagonists #Idris Griffyon - Age 42, Human. Head of Griffyon Mafia Family, and Griffyon Industries. Primary financial backer of the Wine Party. Primary antagonist of Serenity #Anton Anemoi - Age 35, Human. Forerunner of the ΜΟΛΩΝ ΛΑΒΕ party, CEO of Anton Industries, and leader of The Reapers. Other characters *Darren Lucas - Age 37, Warrior Abnormal, ex-Overseer, "Abnormal Hunter". *Eric Simmons - Age 39, Human, Police Commissioner. *Albatross - Age ??, Human, Owner of the Horizon Line Club. *Aethon Anastasios - Age ??, Human, leader of the Sons of Collis. *Alexander Daedalus - Age ?? Human, innovator of the "Abnormality Cure" *Naomi Rize - Age ?? Human, Scientist. *Percival Kataktitís - Age 32 Human, Head of the Orion Military forces. *Alice Enchain - Age ???, Augmented Human, Occupation Assassin. *Rachel Vania - Human, Orion Commandant. *Olivia Apató̱ - Head of Overseer splinter group, Themis *Agent Fifty-Four (54) - Human, employee of the company, Triton *Nambe - Human, resident of Namor. *Invar - Human, resident of Namor, forger of one of the Seven. *Kovar - Human, resident of Namor, weapon manufacturer *Monel - Human, former Head of State of Namor, self exiled. *Lucas Mcgrath - Human, former agent for the Intercontinental Intelligence Agency (ICA). *Dawn Morrison - Abnormal, Agent for the Intercontinental Intelligence Agency (ICA) *Lance Pryce Special mentions The names of Maria Altheta, Jessica Ravel, Aethon Anastasios, Alexander Daedalus, and Gwydion Aldrich. were all coined by Alexander Ranvir. Gallery CatherineFade.jpg|The main protagonist, Catherine Thárros (right) and the main antagonist, Fade (left) Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories